Mi GRAN ADICCION Y Mi PRIMER AMOR
by ale.23
Summary: "Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Personajes" del foro "Power Z" que los disfruten :D oh si aprovecho la oportunidad de decir que me gustaron todos los fics! :) sigan asi!


**"Este fic participa del reto temático de abril "Personajes" del foro "Power Z" :D** pero las mas importante aunque no gane ni nada espero que lo disfruten!~ les deseo buena suerte a todos los que participaron tambien ;)!

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece~

**Palabras:** 999!

Quieren sabe como inicie mis vicios hacia los chocolates?pues les contare hace mucho tiempo cuando yo tenia como unos 4 añitos si así de pequeña estaba yo-**auch**!

Quien me lanzo esta silla?! cobardes! si lanzaran algo lazen un dulce por el amor de dios! ehm, bueno como contaba...cuando tenia 4 años 1,2,3 y 4 si no es por presumir pero se podría decir que era un genio,"PRESUMIDA!" "AH CALLAR!" bueno como estaba diciendo,después de que me INTERRUPIERAN! les diré como empezó mi vicio...

**Momoko Pov:**

Estaba caminando con mama era un viernes por la tarde,nos paramos en una tienda no era muy grande mi lazo rojo se desato por error, le dije a mama que lo atara bien! pero no, no lo hizo en fin tratando de recuperar a mi gran tesoro que fue raptado gracias al fuerte viento que hacia lo seguí hasta alejarme completamente de mi mama, para aclararlo yo no me perdí ella se perdióó! y como toda buena hija la tenia que ir a buscar ya que se hacia de noche y no quería que se la raptaran si eso es, tomo a mi fiel amigo y me lo ate pero por el amor de dios tenia 4 años apenas tenia idea de como hacer un nudo así que se desato nuevamente iniciando nuevamente la persecución..en una de esas le perdi el rastro, este era el gran momento que siempre había esperado! había llegado la hora de...

"CONVERTIRME EN SHERLOCK HOLMES!" dije alegremente mientras de donde sabe donde saque un traje,cuando derrepente recorde algo..me faltaba un Watson! pero de donde sacaba uno a esa hora? ni modo que le dijera a un hombre mayor tu! tu seras mi watson! no de ninguna manera se vería mal si el fuera Watson y yo Sherlock necesito alguien casi de mi edad pero a quien? cuando menos lo espere algo me golpeo...

ERA UN DULCE! pero también venia una nota pegada a el..que hacia primero comerlo o leer el papel? la respuesta es obvia! el dulce primero! no era un gran fan de los dulces pero me gustaba comer los dulces de vez en cuando pero estaba que me moría de hambre! haci que tome el dulce y lo introduje en mi boca parecía la cuarta maravilla del mundo! pero decidí que era tiempo de leer el papel...

_no es tiempo de que los niños estén en sus casa durmiendo? acaso estas perdida niña?_

"No soy una niña! ademas yo no perdí! fue mama la que se perdió!"

_si claro.._

"es cierto! de todas formas quien eres?"

_umm,nadie.._

"Muestrate! no es mas fácil hablar en persona?"

_tal vez, pero no_

"urgh! ya se tienes celular?"

_si ¿por?_

"Dame tu numero"

_de acuerdo es..XXX-XXX-XXX _

"bien ahora sera mas fácil hablar en lugar de que me estés teniendo que golpear la cabeza a cada rato"

_haha supongo,pero tengo una pregunta como rayos una niña de 4 años tiene un celular?_

"ah eso.."dijo momoko recordando como su mama le había dado un celular fue realmente dificil"informacion clasificada, cuantos años tienes?"

_solamente te diré que soy mayor que tu pero no por mucho.._

"Genial!Ya se tu seras mi Watson!quien quiera que seas!"

_eh?_

"Como lo oíste! bueno no quiero perder el tiempo haci que vamonos Watson!"

_¿deacuerdo?_

"necesita llegar rápido a casa...se esta haciendo muy de noche"

_quieres mi ayuda?_

"me puedes ayudar?! si por favor!"

_de acuerdo pero mi única petición es que cierres tus ojos, no quiero que me mires_

"acaso eres tímido? esta bien lo haré" dije mientras cerraba mis ojos con delicadeza oí unas pisada acercándose a mi hasta que sentí algo cubriendo mis ojos "que es esto?"

"es para que no hagas trampa y me mires"

"yo no haría eso! tal vez.."

"si te conozco lo suficiente"

"me conoces?

"técnicamente si"

"ah, no me acuerdo me ha parecido oír tu voz antes pero no se quien eres"

"lo se nunca hemos hablado pero tal vez ya me hayas oído"

"eh.." grrrw ah! mi estomago! que vergüenza!

"pfft"

"No te rías!solamente tengo hambre.."

"no tengo comida ni dinero suficiente,pero tengo una bolsa de chocolates quieres?"

"si por favor!"

"hey! pero no puedes comerlos con los ojos vendados!"

"ah no?"

"no, se te van a caer yo te los dare así que habré la boca"

"de acuerdo! ah~ QUE RICO!"

"enserio? yo mismo los hize"

"están sabrosos de verdad!"

"gracias..."

y así no las pasábamos todo el camino platicando y comiendo chocolates no se porque pero desde el principio sentí que podía confiar en el quien sabe por que..

"bueno,llegamos"

"eh? pero si me estaba divirtiendo mucho!"

"yo también realmente estaba feliz, te daré mi ultimo chocolate"

"YAY!"

"pero, este sera especial.." dijo desatando poco a poco la venda que trai en los ojos

"eh? que quieres de-umm?!" dije tratando de abrir mis ojos cuando sentí derrepente unos suaves y pequeños labios sobre los míos mientras sentí algo que pasaba dentro de mi boca era un chocolate! duro pocos momentos pero sentí como ese chocolate se derretía en nuestras bocas fue tierno y dulce

"Te amo,momoko te prometo que algun dia nos volveremos a encontrar...para cuando suceda te dare una bolsa de chocolates y te dire mi nombre" susurro el chico y sin mas desapareciendo aquel chico dejandome totalmente sonrojada enfrente de la mi casa cuando note algo en mi mano derecha era una bolsa de chocolates atado con mi moño rojo

"MOMOKO! donde estabas?!" decia mi madre abranzandome pero no le di mucha importancia estaba totalmente sonrojada"vamos hija adentro" yo solamente asinti

Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver ni a contestado mis mensajes sin embargo cada viernes recivo una bolsa de chocolates siempre a la misma hora, aunque paso hace mucho tiempo... aun sigo esperando conocerlo al causante de mi GRAN ADICCION y MI PRIMER AMOR.

* * *

**lei demasiado manga asi que si no le entienden lo siento no tengo experiencia XD en la parte del beso todo lo escribi despues de leer muchos mangas pero me esforze!**


End file.
